The Anniversary of Remus Lupin's birth
by Lupin3Black
Summary: ...and how it should be celebrated accordingly. 'With parties, champagne and James's horrible dancing, y'know this type he did at the Yule ball, yeah that!" But Remus is a bit of a party-pooper, so Sirius supposes he'll have to make do with a day out.


"Hey beautiful...wakey wakey time!" Remus wakes up smiling gently, to a beaming wide-awake Sirius Black. The pale English sun streams through the half opened crimson curtains (Sirius picked them out) and rests across Sirius's eyelashes making them a shade lighter than they usually are, complementing his silver eyes even more.

"There you are!" Sirius says softly, still smiling as he leans down to press a kiss to a still sleepy werewolf's nose. "Hmm, you're cute." He hums contently under his breath as he dots kisses all over Remus's face and the bibliophile lets out a short burst of sleepy laughter.

"I'm not cute...I'm very manly-" A yawn breaks through Remus's half-hearted protest and he giggles, abandoning his earlier statement, Sirius nuzzles his nose against Remus's perfectly straight nose and smiles to himself even more, because how did he get this lucky? Really, with this adorable wizard all warm and pliant in his bed.

"I love you, and happy birthday! You're finally nineteen!" Sirius chirps planting a firm kiss on Remus's lips, despite Remus's half-hearted complaints of morning breath. "I have presents for you!" Sirius sings under his breath against Remus's lips, Remus nods but winds his long skinny arms around Sirius's neck and pulls him down so he's lying flat on top of him, Sirius laughs against Remus's lazily moving lips and lulls away, ignoring Remus's whine of protest.

"Oh c'mere Sirius," Remus beckons to him lazily, "My birthday isn't that important, it's sweet that you remembered, but the 10th of March isn't really that big of a deal." He screws his face up, just wanting Sirius to be back in his arms.

"I'll have you know, Remus!" Sirius declares dramatically, standing up completely bare and heading towards their shared wardrobe, "That the 10th of March is a very important day for me. As it was the day my boyfriend was born! And it should be celebrated accordingly, complete with balloons and champagne, not to mention James's horrible dancing, you remember the one at the Yule ball in fourth year? Yeah, that! And it'll all be for you moons, but-" Sirius turns to his amused lover and puts a hand to his head in exasperation, "-seeing as you are a major party-pooper and hate attention, the job falls to me, your affectionate loving soulmate, to make sure you have the most spectacular ever!" He flings his arms wide and looks at Remus expectantly, "...right?"

"Soulmate?" Remus prompts, giggling to himself, he looks so cute there. Sirius muses, with his golden hair all messed to one side and his cheeks stained red from sleep, the imprint of Sirius's chest (which he used as a pillow) patterned across one of his cheekbones.

"Too much?" Sirius says, embarrassed. He'd just suspected because of Moony and Padfoot that-

"Not at all, you daft mutt! I just personally think that you should come really close me, so I can give you your 'thank you for waking me up in a really fabulous way' kiss." Remus exclaims, sitting up in the bed with the cherry-red duvet pooling around his waist and opening his arms for Sirius to crawl into them. Sirius hesitates, he really wants to give Remus the gifts he bought him, and then take him out and spoil him rotten by visiting all the things Remus had never seen in London before. And then there was Remus, pouting at him for taking so long.

"...you have literally five minutes, because I want to give you your presents, and then we're going to shower, and then we are going into town and I'll buy you breakfast!" Sirius declares, taking a running jump and landing directly on Remus's lap, faces inches away from each other. Sirius casts a glance down at Remus's pink lips. "Hey." He mumbled, bringing his hands to cup Remus's heart-shaped face.

Remus closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, happy that even after two year of being together (after much plotting and planning between messers Padfoot and Prongs) Sirius could still induce the butterfly affect on his stomach. Sirius moved closer and gently rested his lips against the werewolf's plump lips. His own eyelids fluttered shut and he moaned happily at the contact, moving his lips lazily and softly, like the current mood surrounding them. Sirius shuddered when Remus's hands slid up his body and into his hair, small hands tangling in his ebony locks.

Sirius groaned and threw Remus back against the pillows, climbing on top of him on all fours and returning to his favourite pass time.

...needless to say it was more than five minutes.

(Pagebreak)

Sirius decided that it was too late for them to shower separately so together they crammed into the shower barely made for one petit person never mind two fully grown lads. Instead of arousing and sexual, it was all elbows and soap in eyes and 'Jesus Sirius! Get your thumb from my nose this instant or I swear I'll-"

It probably took longer than separate showers would, Sirius mused as he walked to their wardrobe and picked out Remus's outfit for the day, he spotted the silver wrapping paper peaking out from underneath the coats and grinned, they'll get to his last gift eventually, having already giving Remus the chocolate, books and clothes that he bought him.

"...babe, I can pick out my own clothes." Remus said sceptically, eyeing the clothes Sirius picked out for him with scepticism. Sirius chuckled and chucked his towel at the fair-haired boy, hitting him square in the face and making him splutter.

"I want you to look really hot on your birthday, Remmie! I want everyone to know that your gorgeous arse belongs to me!" Sirius grinned and watched as Remus mumbled something whilst blushing, picking up the clothes and dressing in them. Sirius beamed proudly and picked out his own clothes, black ripped jeans and a white tank-top. He laced his combat boots up tightly and turned to his small, adorable boyfriend.

...who looked sexy as fuck at this current moment.

"I should pick out your clothes more often." Sirius grinned like the Cheshire cat, coming up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around the thin body he adored so much. "You look beautiful." He muttered quietly, taking pride in Remus's valiant blush. He decided he rather loved that blush, it was gorgeous and he would name it Gertrude. Gertrude the RemusBlush. Sirius burrowed his head into Remus's neck and breathed deeply, taking in the oh-so-wonderful smell of fresh parchment and butterscotch, he'd always smelled that it the amorienta and it had taken him a while to figure out where it came from. He was ecstatic that he *cough*James*cough* finally figured it out.

"I love you, y'know." Sirius mumbled in passing, pressing a light kiss to Remus's neck and making him giggle full force.

"Yeah, you daft mutt. I love you too."

(Pagebreak)

They'd made it to breakfast by sprinting, and they'd landed in the diner laughing and panting, their usual waiter just shaking her head bemused and pointing in the direction of their usual table. Sirius had grabbed Remus's hand, still laughing and pulled him towards the table when something a haughty looking woman said stopped him in his tracks.

"...disgraceful."

Sirius stood up straighter and used some of the Black intolerance he'd been blessed with as a child, he turned on her, squeezing Remus's hand tightly, "I beg your pardon?" He asked, and suddenly the whole diner had went quiet. They were all well used to Remus and Sirius taking over the back booth, sitting practically in each other's laps, kissing each other on the lips, nose, cheeks, anywhere they could reach really, sometime accompanied by the bespectacled boy and his girlfriend, who would look at their sweet entanglement and smile gently. But this woman, with her topknot blonde hair and bright pink velvet tracksuit was new here and she obviously didn't know the score.

"I said, it's disgraceful." The woman repeated, glaring up at the ex-aristocrat with hatred burning like elms in her eyes, "You really shouldn't show your faces in public like this." She announced quite loudly, Remus glanced at the tiled-green floor, biting his lip and Sirius really didn't want to get into a fight on his beautiful boyfriends birthday, so he settled for a sneer learned from Lucius Malfoy himself.

"Ma'am, you're under no obligation to look at us." And he pulled Remus closer by the waist, leading the the pair of them towards their original destination, sat down first and pulled Remus into his lap, ignoring the woman's outraged shriek and kissed him quietly and gently on the lips.

Remus pulled away and stroked a finger against Sirius's prominent cheekbone and smiled, "I'm proud of you for not fighting." Sirius didn't respond, but leaned into the touch and returned his warm grin, happy that he could bring that glorious smile into the world.

Remus had to slide off Sirius's lap to order and he did so, albeit a bit reluctantly when the waitress came over and they both order scrambled eggs, a particular favourite for the boys. Along with a massive cup of tea to prepare them for the day ahead.

Whilst they were waited for their food to arrive, Sirius took Remus's last present from his backpack and slid the package across the table. Remus accepted it grinning and blushing, like he always did when receiving presents. Sirius heard the woman's snort of incredibility and leaned across the table to kiss Remus's cheek innocently, not missing the stern look the blonde-boy gave him.

"Open your present, Moons." Sirius said excitedly, he'd never been this excited about giving a present before but he found this and the animagus just bad to get it to him before he actually combusted. Everything was perfect. The scenery, the date, the ring, everything.

While Remus was busy with the wrapping paper, Sirius slid over to him and knelt down, shaking a little while he did so. Remus eyed him warily as his fingers fumbled with the silver paper, when the last scrap of concealment finally slipped off, a velvet red box sat in Remus's palm.

Remus stared at it with wide eyes, before looking at Remus, his mouth falling open a little. "Sirius..." Sirius grabbed the box from him and opened it gently, spinning it so Remus could see the golden ring that rested amongst the folds of white fabric. The ring was a gold band (not silver, he didn't want to hurt Remus!) but with an amber paw-print in the middle, there was a message engraved in the metal 'With You I'll Be Mischief Managed'.

Sirius cleared his throat, "I was going to do this is some utterly fabulous, restaurant on the high street later tonight. There would have been flowers and James and Lily would have been there, we'd be in suits, I would've had a speech and it would all be so much more fancy. But then, I seen you and you just looked so beautiful and I just couldn't bear to not be engaged to you any longer." Sirius shuffled forward on his knees and rested his chin on Remus's legs, "So, before I lose the courage Godric Gryffindor blessed me with, Remus Lupin, will you marry me?"

Remus laughed slightly, and nodded, lifting a hand to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve. Sirius grinned unabashedly and surged upwards to kiss him, holding the back of his head and laughing slightly against his lips. The diner burst into applause and Remus blushed, pulling away and burying his gave in Sirius shirt. The aristocrat couldn't wipe the smile from his face and pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto Remus's shaking finger.

"God...I love you, y'know?" Sirius told Remus, sitting back in his seat and pulling Remus over so he was practically in his lap, just as the waitress came over with their food and a congratulatory piece of cake. Remus leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Sirius's cheek, "And I love you, too."

(Pagebreak)

"Wow...Sirius, this is amazing!" Remus gasped as the stood up in their private pod of the London Eye, gazing over the scene presented to them like dinner on a plate. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and leaned his chin on Remus's shoulder. "It gets better." Sirius said and he slid his wand from his pocket, he cast a spell and soft music of Far Away by Nickleback started to echo about the slightly moving room. Remus smiled at him, already knowing where this was going.

Sirius stepped away from him and bowed low, "May I have this dance?" Remus laughed to stop himself from crying at the sheer wonderfulness of it all, "Of course." Sirius grinned and pulled him close, grabbing his hands and placing them around his neck and then settling his own on Remus waist. They swayed gently to the music, with Sirius leading.

"I love you..." Sirius sang along, his own baritone mixing in with Chad Kroegers raspy voice. Sirius rested his forehead against Remus's and they danced across the platform. "I keep dreaming that you'll be with me..."

Music surrounded them, swirling in and out of their ears, dancing with them as they moved. "Far away for far too long..." Sirius span Remus suddenly and the lycanthrope tripped but Sirius kept a hold on him and he followed through, eager to be pressed against Sirius's body again.

"I've loved you all along..." Sirius hummed, not able to wipe the bloody smile from his face. He was allowed to smile, this was Remus for god's sake! His Remus! His Remus with the wonderful big eyes and the penchant for books! His Remus who'd just agreed to marry him. Even though it wasn't technically legal.

The chords fades out but they kept dancing anyway, feet shuffling around, Sirius leading them in circles as he hummed his own melody for them to dance too. "You're really wonderful , Sirius, I'm so lucky to have you." Remus smiled at him, Sirius fought the urge to correct him and settled for shaking his head in denial. Sure, Sirius was attractive, but he was mean and rude. He'd hurt Remus for too long before he'd realised he'd been hurting him. All those girls he'd flaunted in front of his beautiful Remus, meaning nothing but a one-night-stand. He never attempted to study for his tests and flew through them, while his Remus studied as hard as he could for them. Sirius could waltz into an interview room and get the job on name alone, Remus had to retreat to the muggle world to work, which then meant another round of exams. Didn't Remus know that he was the perfect one? Selfless and kind, smart and beautiful all at the same time. Sirius was the lucky one, not Remus. Remus got the short straw.

Remus frowned as if reading his thoughts, he'd always been able to read him the best out of all four of them, "No, you really are, Sirius. I love you. You're everything to me. Honestly! Without you, I'd be so alone. You were my first friend."

Sirius remembers that day, his mother had told him not to play with the poor boy on the first day of Hogwarts, because he was a half-blood and his clothes were shabby, he'd bounded straight over to the terrified boy and introduced himself. It had been the first day he'd fallen in love.

"You are my everything, Sirius." Remus repeated, "Look at all you did, simply because it was my birthday. I'd rather die than be without you!" Remus confessed, a pink blush staining his cheeks. "I really do love you!"

Sirius chuckled gently and leaned down to kiss him, softly and thoroughly, gripping the werewolf's waist with one hand and his head with his other. Their mouths explored each other gently, nipping and sucking. "C'mon Remus," Sirius pulled away and smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him to the rail, "Let's kiss right by the window, maybe that horrid bitch from this morning will see."

(Pagebreak)

After town they'd headed home and watched Remus's favourite video on the telly, "I'll tell you what, Rem, that has a fabulous arse! Not as good as yours though, yours can beat anyones!" Sirius remarked to the werewolf lying half on top of him, he snaked a hand down and pinched Remus bum, listening to his indignant squeak with a mischievous smile.

"Babe!" Remus squawked at him, he lifted his head from Sirius's lap to stare at him in disbelief, Sirius regarded him was an obviously innocent expression, "What?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"You know what!" Remus scrambled upwards and somehow ended up straddling Sirius's lap. "You pinched me!" Sirius laughed outright and wiggled underneath the werewolf, watching as a GertrudeBlush (ooh she was back) spread along Remus's cheeks.

"So what if I did? I can't help it! It's just so pinchable!" Sirius exclaimed sliding his palms over it and watching as Remus's blush became more prominent.

"Stop it..." Remus whined childishly, wiggling his hips in protest and watching as Sirius's smile grew wider and more marauder like...oh James would be proud of him. His fingers creeped along Remus's sides, Remus regarded him warily, "What're you- eep! Siriu-aha! Siiirius! Sta-stop! Th-haha-at tickles!" Remus squealed, trying his best to get away from Sirius's probing fingers, Sirius locked his legs around Remus's waist so he wouldn't get away (or fall, because he didn't want his Remmie hurt).

"What? This?" Sirius giggled evilly, discovering all the forgotten ticklish parts of Remus's body, they haven't done this for so long. His neck, his tummy, his armpit. "No!" Sirius said in fake disbelief, tipping them so Remus was flat on his back underneath him, his hair splayed out on the (crimson, he was a Grffyndor!) pillows , his amber eyes shining with laughter and adoration.

"Really? Me tickling you, actually tickles! Who'd of thought?" Sirius says, still mocking his boyfriend, "This is one for the record here, Moons! Sheesh! I'm shaking Remmie, you're a genius!"

Remus pouted beneath him, "Don't mock me Sirius!" He mumbled like a petulant child and Sirius let out a bark of laughter, leaning down to nuzzle into his neck, "I'd never mock you, babe." He muttered, content to lay on top of his cosy fiancé (because he could say that now). The fire he'd built when they first arrived in their flat was still going strong and he hummed as the heat from the flames washed over him, he could hear the Victorian words from the TV as confessed his love in a language Sirius didn't completely understand but he knew Remus adored old English, even if he didn't have a bloody clue what was going on.

"We'd better get ready, we're meeting James and Lil's at the restaurant in about an hour. I phoned Pete, but he was busy with that 'youth club' of his. Pfft! As if we don't know he's a death eater!" Sirius said angrily, his brow furrowing together.

"Hey, hey, hey." Remus soothed gently, straining his neck upwards to kiss away the frown on Sirius's lips, "We don't know that...for all we know, he could be working in a strip club?" Remus came up with the daftest suggestion he could to make his fiancé smile.

"Oh-oh god gross! Remus! I didn't need those mental images in my head! Peter gyrating into a pole, Jesus love! That's just mean...now you. You gyrating into a pole is something I'd love very, very much, y'know, how about that?" Sirius grinned, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Remus laughed and kissed him.

"Ooh! Kinky!" The werewolf giggled against his lips, he lifted one of his small hands up to push it through Sirius's long tangles of hair. "We'd better get ready then, if I'm to get a comb through your mane of fur!"

"Pfft! Mane! My hair is beautiful an- mmph-mmmmm"

(Pagebreak)

"Why're you so late?" James questions them suspiciously as the slightly ruffled couple slide into the seats opposite them. They clean up well, Sirius's face free of stubble and Remus's slightly wavy hair brushed back into place, well, apart from one lock that sticks out just behind his ear. Neither of them is wearing shoes that match their suits, Sirius still wearing his combat boots and Remus donning red converse boots.

"Do you want details?" Sirius asks lewdly, laughing as Remus elbows him blushing. James blanches, he's all for free lovin' but he really doesn't need to know everything. Lily raises an eyebrow at the ring on Remus's finger.

"What's that, Rem?" She asks, grinning. She already knows the answer of course. The red-head was kind of put out that Sirius hadn't mentioned it to her, but judging by the look on James's face, he'd done it all by himself.

Sirius grins proudly and slings an arm around the lycanthrope, "We're engaged!" He boasts and Lily dives around the table to give Remus a hug, whilst James stands up to give Sirius one of those 'manly' hugs.

"You didn't even mention it!" He muttered into the dog animagus's ear, "You've finally done something by yourself! Well done!" Sirius grins and cuffs him over the back of the head. Lily comes over and hugs him around the middles and he laughingly returns it, watching over her shoulder as James picks Remus up in a bear hug.

"You be good to him. Or else I will carve out your insides with a rusty spoon," Lily says while smiling, "Got it?" Sirius gulps and nods, stepping away from the slightly murderous woman in order to see James clap Remus on the back so hard he stumbles forward. Sirius wants to go beat James in the head with a door but he knows it was all in jest so he lets it slide.

This time.

They all take seats at the table again and Sirius is glad the managed to get a slightly private table, away from most people so he can hold Remus's hand at the table without the insults being hurled non-stop at them. He doesn't mind them personally, but no one is allowed to hurt his moony.

The waited comes over and coos at Remus and Sirius, mentioning something about his own boyfriend, before taking their orders and dashing back to the kitchen.

"He was...pleasant?" James remarks, laughing at Remus and Sirius's slightly put off expression.

"I think he touched Remus more times than Sirius has, since they got here." Lily chuckles whilst Sirius's expression darkens and he pulls Remus's chair closer to him, slinging an arm over his shoulder protectively.

Remus shakes his head, giggling and pressing a light kiss to Sirius's cheeks, changing his scowl into a smile within seconds. "He's not allowed Rem, he's mine!" He adds jokingly, "We're engaged!" Lily laughs, and James leans over the table to ruffle Sirius's hair whilst Remus just beams up at him, murmuring "Yes, yes you are."

"Oh! Remus! With all the excitement I forgot to wish you a happy birthday! James and I bought you a present!" Lily exclaims suddenly, and Remus tears his gaze away from his fiancé, fighting the urge to jump the man right there in front if everyone because damn! Did Sirius look good in a suit!

"...pardon, Lily?" Remus questions, his gaze finally landing on the red-headed girl, James rolls his eyes good-naturedly and Sirius grips his hand happily.

"James and I, we bought you a present!" Lily explains to the half-listening werewolf. Her green eyes are welling up as she looks at the couple so clearly in love

after so long of pining for each other.

"Oh Lily! You really didn't have too!" Remus says awkwardly, biting his lip whilst James and Sirius shake their heads fondly. He's always been like this when someone gives him a present or a birthday card.

"Yeah, we did, Moons." James says firmly, pushing the gift bag across table and laughing at Remus's grateful stammers.

It's shoes, green converse to be exact, and a bunch of chocolate. Remus adores them and he thanks the couple profoundly over and over again but he's cut off by the food arriving, thankfully by a different waiter this time, who leaves them with a sharp, "Have a nice meal."

They all tuck in, retelling their favourite stories from their days at Hogwarts and laughing at each other's misfortune. James taking elaborate care in informing Remus about the plan to make him fall in love Sirius and then Sirius as payback, telling Lily all about the creepy things James did over the years.

When they were gatherings coats to leave, they all hugged again, because with the war they didn't see each other as often as they used too, "Did you have a good birthday, Moons?" James asks, smiling to keep from tearing up, because goddamnit they'd been part of his daily life for so long and now he barely got to see the pair of them.

"The best Prongs. Don't worry. We promise to crash your dinner with Lily this very Saturday!" Remus says smiling.

"You'd better! Lily's making casserole and I can't suffer through that alone!" James ruffles his hair and hugs them all one more time, "Take care of him, will you?" James whispers to Remus gently, "He acts all hard but he wouldn't survive alone."

Remus nods, "Promise, James. I promise."

(Pagebreak)

The half-moon filters in the window and cast shadows dancing across their kitchen, "Surprise Rem! I made a cake!

An...it failed, so I bought you a cake!" Sirius says happily, pulling a chocolate monster from the fridge and setting it in front of the werewolf who in turn laughs.

"Sirius! This sits 18-20 people! There's only two of us, babe." Sirius waggled his eyebrows as he sits on Remus's lap. He draw the smaller man in for a long kiss and pulls away sucking in Remus's lip and taking pride in the fact that the bibliophiles eyes have darkened with lust.

"I know love, but who says we'll be eating it." Sirius sinked suggestively and stood up, grabbing Remus's hand and the cake, leading the werewolf towards their bedroom, backwards so he could keep his eyes on Remus's face the whole time.

"Mmm...I believe you mentioned something about a pole earlier?"

(Pagebreak)

** A/N So, first of all, I posted this earlier but it was on my iPod and it was just one big chunk Of writing. I didn't know about this until a guest informed me, so can everyone please give her/him Moony love? Thanks for that! Im glad you enjoy my story!**

**Original Notice, I'm rewriting all my older fics, including Bowling (I'm changing the title) and Eyeliner, Leather and Highschool (which'll have an update) and they'll be longer and hopefully better written!**

**And I'm going to take away the chapters in bowling were they are older because I know of want more chapters about that, maybe it'll actually get a plot! How fun would that be! The one shots will be rewritten first!**

**-Lupin3black**


End file.
